True Colours (reveals)
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: “C-Chat?” “Y- yeah?” “Please, don’t let go.” (Reveals, and maybe some other stories, mainly reveals tho. All one-shots, too.)
1. chapter 1

Ladybug clutched onto the leather-clad hero tightly, afraid to let go as her transformation just gave out, leaving a normal high school girl in her place.

"C-Chat?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Please, don't let go."

He was just strong enough to keep them both from falling, as they were just on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.

"Never."

One of Hawkmoths akumas had been particularly nasty, pushing them to their boundaries, testing their fatigue.

Ladybug had just been able to catch the akuma, almost falling, and releasing her cleanse, as her earings gave their last chime, Chat had just been able to grab a hold of her. If he hadn't...

The blonde pulled them both away from the edge, still holding the girl in his arm close as he felt her slightly shaking and he realized that the girl in his arm was his Lady,

But without her mask.

Chat moved them away from the edge a little more, still kind of afraid to let her fall.

"Ma- Ladybug, do have some cookies?" He heard a high pitched voice asked, and as he looked up a little, he saw a little Ladybug like kwami, with big blue eyes, something he definitely noticed was how she was slightly smaller than Plagg, and more adorable.

"Uhm- yeah, they're in my-" her hand went to her hips, but her purse wasn't there, she soon realized that she forgot it at school.

Marinette bit her lip and wrapped her arm around Chat again, tense. "I'm sorry, Tikki."

"We'll find a way around it, M- Ladybug." The kwami, who Chat guessed was Tikki, reassured.

Chat nuzzled her hair with his nose. "I don't mind staying like this, Bugaboo." He purred ever so smoothly.

She sighed and even though he couldn't see her, he could practically feel her eye roll the way she had done millions of times before. " _Chat._ " She warned.

He chuckled softly before saying: "I had some cookies on my civilian self, My Lady," and without a warning he dropped his transformation, that was almost about to give out.

Ladybug pulled him closer to her.

"Gimme cheese." A fourth voice joined into the conversation.

Marinette looked over her partners shoulder, seeing the black kwami flooting lazily, his green eyes fixating on her.

He eyed her a little critically, she felt herself shrink down a little under his gaze, as he zipped up to her face. "Do you have cheese?"

" _Plagg._ " She heard her partner scold, together with her own kwami, thus making her release a giggle. "Ha _ha_ very funny, there's cheese in my bag, you little glutton." And though he may have insulted his kwami, she could her the slight fondness in his voice.

"There are also some cookies in my bag for you, Miss Tikki." The name made the little kwami giggle cutely. "Only the best of the best-" Marinette highly doubted there was anything better than her parents sweet, but okay, she's roll with it "- from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, made by my friend..."

Marinette tensed and was very aware that Chat was still talking, but Marinette had started to tune him out, by his friend? From her parents bakery? The only friends she had given cookies to today were Alya, Nino and-

"Adrien."

The words had left her mouth, before she had even thought about it and everything came crashing down on her. Adriens disappearances, his tardiness. _Everything_.

She felt the boy that was embracing her freeze up as he asked: "W- what?"

"You're Adrien, aren't you?" She hadn't even ment to find out, it just happened, she tried not to think about it, but her subconsciousness connected the dots for her.

Chat- _no, Adrien_ \- gulped and was just about to answer when-

"Guess your _Princess_ is smarter than you, _Adrien_." She again looked over his shoulder to see Plagg, this time with his paws full of stinky cheese, grinning at her widely.

Her own kwami fled up and, again, scolded the cat-like kwami. " _Plagg._ "

"P-Princess?" The blonde asked, shocked.

She nodded a little and took a step away from him, glancing at the ground for a moment before meeting his eyes, unsure smile placed on her lips.

"Surprise...?" She replied a little nervous.

Adrien looked at her for a moment, but took her into an embrace again, making her screech a little in surprise, and quickly ease into his arms again.

"I take it you're happy and not mad at me for finding out?"

She felt the blonde chuckle into her hair a little. "I'm more than just happy, I don't think there are any words to actually say how happy I am." He nuzzled his nose into her hair and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Good."

MLB

 **This is the first of many, hopefully yet-to-come shorts and one-shots. Mainly revolving around the reveals.**

 **Please leave reviews and criticism! I'd love to have your opinions and help for creating even better stories!**

 **Question on today;**

 **Chloenette or Alyanette? (I don't think I'm able to decide.)**


	2. Nice to meet you, Adrien

Before reading please, please, _please_ know that I love to get reviews, good and make my day and really give me the feeling that people are actually reading something I wrote. _Enjoy._

MLB

"I'm not sure about this, girls..."

Alya sighed and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Marinette, you've been saying that for the past hour, and you gotta go, if you want to or not." Alya said firmly.

The bluenette looked at herself in the mirror, biting the inside of her cheek. "I know, but-"

"No buts, Marinette." Chloe said as she curled her friends hair into soft ringlets. "This is your partner you're going on a date with, not a stranger."

"That's the problem, it's Chat." She said, her fingers fiddeling with the hem of her dress.

"How's that problem?" The fox heroine said. "You've fought alongside eachother for how long? Oh, yeah, 4 years."

"That's just it!" She threw her arm up. "Don't you understand?"

Alya and Chloe glanced at eachother both having an eyebrow raised, before looking back at Marinette, shaking their heads no.

She furrowed her brow and her mouth opened and closed, searching for the right words. "I just- I don't... I don't want things to _change_. Chat and I have been working together for 4 years and I'm still not ready."

"Mari," Chloe said as she put away the curling iron. "You might never be ready, but life isn't going to wait for you to decide."

"Yeah." Alya nodded, handing Chloe some hair bubbles. "And even though Chat is your best friend, he will eventually have to go on without you."

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee had joined the Lucky Duo a little after their 2 year mark, even though Ladybug was scared of the change in dynamic, that things wouldn't be the same between them, he had talked her through it.

From then on, it hadn't taken more than 3 weeks before Tortue Verte, _Nino_ , joined the Lucky team.

Marinette sighed as she looked her her friends in the mirror. "Yeah, but everything's happening so fast. Hawkmoths defeat, leaving our miraculous', the reveal of the three of you. Chat is the only solid thing I have right now."

"Not if you don't go on that date tonight." The blonde said as she pinned Marinette's hair up.

"Than you'll finally be able to put a name to his face, too." Alya added.

"Yeah, you guys- you guys are right." Marinette dared to agree and even though her hands were still extremely sweaty, she felt more sure than she had felt for a couple of days.

Chloe and Alya faced eachother and smiled victoriously, fist-bumping in their own way that just screamed _Rena Rouge_ and _Queen Bee_.

MLB

"Come on, Marinette!" Alya ushered her friend out of the bakery, while Chloe was screeching about how Alya would wrinkly Marinette's Ladybug themed dress. "Get over it, Chlo." Alya retorted.

Marinette chuckled at her two bestfriends exchange.

Both girls said encouragements and cheered for her before they made Marinette go, claming she woukd otherwise be too late, per usual.

The bluenette walked along the pavement, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, little Ladybugs fluttering in her stomach. She was trying to focus on her breathing, but it didn't help calm her down.

The girl walked next to the grass which was finally starting to get it's colour again after a long Parisian winter. She looked at the little flowers that were making their appearance and she was instantly reminded of her Kwami, Tikki.

Marinette stopped for a moment and let a sigh slip, after the defeat of Hawkmoth about 2 weeks ago, they had to return the miraculous' to keep them safe, Marinette barely had the time to say goodbye, as the moment passed so quickly.

Tikki had always loved the flowers that would grow in Spring...

She forced herself to collect her thoughts, trying to stay positive as Tikki's words replayed in her head.

 _"Please stay positive, Marinette, you are by far one of the most amazing Ladybugs yet."_

The day she lost Tikki was also the day she learned about her teams identities, except Chats.

The two had decided a long time ago that they would meet up under the Eiffel Tower, have lunch together... and maybe even share a kiss.

She and Chat were relieved when they finally defeated Hawkmoth, a middle-aged man trying to get the love of his life back. They had shared a fistbump and said their signature line for the last time as heroes.

They had chared a moment of eye contact, before Ladybug had pulled him into a passionate kiss. Feelings that had been bottled up inside finally coming through, breaking the glass.

All the other three heroes just looked at them at awed, Rena internally fangirling about her long-term ship.

They broke appart as Chats ring beeped. "I can't wait for that lunch date, My Lady." He said, pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles, his lips lingering as long as she would let him.

Marinette smiled at the memory, and it was then she noticed she was already under the Eiffel tower. She quickly checked her phone for the time.

"Nice, 10 minutes too early." She muttered to herself sarcastically, it still wasn't too late to leave, her traitorous mind whispered, but before she coukd even listen to the thought, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"My Lady?" A voice asked and she clearly recognized it as Chat.

She whipped around and was met with the sight of not one, but two familiar faces, that were starting to morph into one.

"Adrien." She breathed.

"Marinette." He reciprocated.

A silence stretched between them.

"God, this is awkward, let me start again." Adrien said as Marinette released a small chuckle. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste, a model and the retired hero, Chat Noir."

Marinette smiled at him fondly, looking him in the eyes and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Adrien. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and formal heroine of Paris, Ladybug."

Their gazes stayed on eachother before they both burst into laughter.

Marinette was glad she hadn't given into the voices in her head, she was glad she had come, she was glad to have such an amazing partner and best friend.


	3. The rain (part 1)

This is part one of the worst story you will ever read. It has touchy subjects so yeah... read at your own choice, because this might be the worst thing ever, but I just wanted this out of the way.

Please leave reviews!

Enjoy!

MLB

She gave him a final kiss on the lips, before she turned around, walked away, away into the rain. One bag with her, as she left, her black raincoat mixing in with the darkness looming over Paris.

She walked out of sight, to never be seen again.

That is, until, finally, three years later, when Adrien gets a phone call from one of his best friends, Alya.

"She's back." She informed, but instead of a cheer filled tone, her voice was gloomy, he could just tell how hurt Alya was.

He took a deep breath. "Took her long enough." He replied. "How'd you find her?" He asked, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, as he stood up from his desk, that was filled with physics tests that needed grading.

Alys sighed at the other side of the line. "I saw her sitting at that café close to work," The redhead hesitated before adding: "She didn't look that well."

"Oh..." The blonde said, quietly. "Let me know when you see her again, Alya." He acquired.

"I will."

With that they ended the call as Adrien let himself plop onto the cough, memories of those nights returning.

"I'll be home soon." She had promised as she smiled, packing her bag, "It's just a 4 day trip, Kitty." She added.

Adrien let a sigh slip. "But who's going to cuddle up with me those 4 days?" He said, his arms wrapping around her waist, his head on her shoulder, as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Your pillow?" She laughed softly.

"Full of good idea's, I see, Princess." He said, placing butterfly kisses from her jaw down her neck, to her shoulder.

She shuddered a bit at the feeling. "You know it, Chaton." She said, as she added: "It also woukd be a good idea if you's let go of me so I can continue packing my bag."

She could see Adrien pouting in the reflecting of the window panes, but he released her nonetheless. "You're no fun." He teased.

"Oh, I know."

Adrien didn't dare believe she was back, what if she wasn't, what if Alya was wrong? Yes, Alya had a reporters eye for details like this, but, she was also amazing at being wrong when desperate.

Alya had felt hurt when her best friend of 11 years had suddenly disappeared, dropped her whole life, a succesful life, out of nowhere, without a warning.

"I'll just walk there." She had said, putting on a jacket and a black raincoat. "It's only a 5 minute walk to the train station, Adrien, no need to worry." She reassured.

Adrien heaved a sigh at her stubbornness, he loved it, but it could sometimes be too much. "Okay." He gave in.

She smiled at him lovingly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'll be home soon before you notice I'm gone."

"I doubt it, I love you too much to not notice your absence." He replied.

They shared another kiss and she turned around, walking into the rain. Adrien had relived that moment thousands of times, wondering how it had happened. _Why_ it had happened.

Tired, Adrien fell asleep on the cough tonight, wondering if he would see her, if she had been in that café.

MLB

Adrien had woken up to his phone ringing, he groggily grabbed his phone and answered it, placing it to his ear.

"She's here again!" He heard from the other side of the line and he couldn't recall who she was talking about.

Sleepily he asked: "Who's where?"

Alya chattered something about their call from yesterday, how she had seen her at the café. "You have to come, now!" Alya urged.

Adrien was up and going within seconds, Alya texted him about her whereabouts as he sped to the café.

She was still there when he finally made it, 15 minutes later. He first walked to Alya, who sat at a booth in the back corner if the café.

"Hey, Adrien." She whispered as he sat down opposite to her. "She's over there." She said and pointed towards the woman sitting at the bar of the place.

He followed her finger and saw her, she was calling with someone and seemed to laugh at something the person said on the other end of the line. "Who's she calling...?" He asked his friend quietly.

Alya shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea."

The blonde took a deep breath before standing up. "Are you going to talk to her?" Alya asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He walked up to were the woman said, he could just hear her say something before hanging up.

"Yeah, Nino, I'll see you soon." She said, and Adrien froze in his tracks. He must've heard it wrong. There was no way Nino, his best friend and Alya's husband, had still been in contact with her.

She put her phone in her purse and turned to leave, but was met face-to-face with him. "Adrien..." she breathed.

Even though she looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks, she still looked as astonishing as ever. "Marinette." He said back.

"I- uhm..." she mumbled, gulping. "I- I have to go!" She quickly said, ready to dart past him, but he grabbed her wrist, a little forcefully if he may add.

"No, Marinette, you've left me alone for years, I want to know why!" He cried, as he saw her shrinking under his gaze. "You're my wife for Pete's sake! Please, Marinette, please!" He begged.

She shook her head. "Adrien, you're hurting my wrist..." she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

He loosened his grip slightly, but he never let go. "Please tell me why you left, princess." He tried again.

"Adrien, what I did was wrong, you should find someone that won't just leave you like I did." She said, and he could see her eyes were glazed over with tears, and he felt his own eyes water too.

"I'm sure you had your reasons, and besides," he pulled her a little closer, her face was just infront of his, and he didn't know if he imagined it, but she looked like she wanted to come closer. "You're the only person that I want."


End file.
